Tenten's Quicksand Story, Wrong Path
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Tenten was on vacation with her boyfriend Naruto In a resort by the beach, she decided to go on a stroll In the Jungle which she regretted a lot after finding herself sinking In a bottomless pit of quicksand. Will her boyfriend save her on time? Seventh Instalment on the Quicksand Series.


Tenten's Quicksand Story

Wrong Path

* * *

 **Summary:** Tenten was on vacation with her boyfriend Naruto In a resort by the beach, she decided to go on a stroll In the Jungle which she regretted a lot after finding herself sinking In a bottomless pit of quicksand. Will her boyfriend save her on time? Seventh Instalment on the Quicksand Series.

 **Detail:** AU Naruto and Tenten, mainly based on "Office Affairs" by Jupmod, along with their swimsuits so the credit on the designs go to him Instead and the people who he commissioned too as well, cool site check It out, but the story Isn't, also Sakura Isn't a Kunoichi In Konoha)

 **Pairings:** Minor NaruTen.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

The _Village Hidden In the Ocean_ beach resort, one of the best and expensive resorts In all of the five Shinobi Nations. With all of It's sandy beaches, buffets, bars, snacks, pools, apartment sized rooms, and luxurious suites.

It was also the place where one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Tenten Buki ( **Author's Note:** "Buki" means "Weapon" In Japanese Terms also Tenten doesn't have a last name so I made one up for her.), were enjoying themselves after a long day of work In their home Konoha.

It had been merely two years since Naruto and Tenten were together, three years since Sasuke and Hinata were together, and apparently close to nine years since Shikamaru and Temari were together.

Back In Konoha, once Naruto managed to return Sasuke home the elders Immediately wanted to kill Sasuke where he stood for ending Danzo's life, and severing the ties between Orochimaru and them. Naruto of course at the time spoke up for Sasuke's sake but was at a losing end, Hinata thought the best she could do for Naruto was to ask her father If she could be engaged to Sasuke until four years later.

Seeing the chance to have both the **Sharingan** and **Byakugan** bloodlines together, the council could not say no to that.

At first Hinata was doing this for Naruto, but once she began talking more to Sasuke they both had developed feelings for each other that they kept the relationship, even though a while back Naruto exposed the Elders therefore arresting them for Illegal corporation with Konoha's enemies which resulted In Sasuke's charges getting dropped, therefore Hinata saw Naruto more of an Idol now.

Sasuke started to develop better also, he started to smile more, and laugh also and show more affection to others, he also was protective over Hinata, such an example would be that time both him and Hinata on the ANBU Black ops had Infiltrated and attacked a Rogue Shinobi stronghold. They blew the base up, but a Rogue Shinobi got the better of Sasuke which that Shinobi attempted to stab him from the back, Hinata pushed Sasuke out of the way which she got stabbed o the chest close to the heart, Sasuke was enraged, and that Shinobi was never heard from again.

Sasuke rushed Hinata using his full power to get back to Konoha In order to save her life, Ino, his now ex fangirl, had managed to save and heal Hinata back to life again, Just mere moments before she would be lost, and that's how their relationship bloomed at first.

Shortly after a year Naruto and Tenten got together.

With Jiraya gone, Tsunadae returning to her rank of Hokage, and Kakashi In ANBU, Naruto decided It was time to train for the title of Hokage since he was named successor to the title.

Shortly after returning Sasuke Naruto came from Chunin to Jounin where he was allowed to take higher missions which he did to understand his level of strength, apparently how Tenten and him got together was under a Joint mission with Sand when a Rogue Shinobi attempted to take the Shukaku from Gaara named Sasori, before Kankuro managed to kill him Just barely.

When they Investigated his body, they found a note containing the Akatsuki's hideout, something he was goanna use as a bargaining chip for Sand to remove him from the Bingo book once they took the Shukaku.

Tenten was also on that very same mission, Naruto was the leader of that Said mission, he convinced to Konan that It'd be better If she helped them to stop the Akatsuki which she did If they freed her and Nagato from Obito's power. Once they did, Kakashi took fight with Obito, which soon resulted In Kakashi killing his former teammate, but not without Obito telling Kakashi how he felt, and that he was happy to be beaten by his own teammates hands so that his gift to Kakashi was not wasted.

Overall, that's how Naruto and Tenten got together.

* * *

(Location: Village Hidden In The Ocean, Specific Location: Ocean Resort)

There, on another part of the beach a more private area, Tenten was laying on a brown towel on the beach. Her buns laying against the hard sand, her chocolate brown hair and eyes laying down with her strong long curvaceous arms underneath her head like pillows, her long legs spread out while the blue umbrella stabbed on the sands of the beach was covering her.

Tenten wore a brown Bikini with Shuriken patterns all over It, tied on the back and around the back of her neck, and panties tied on her hips, revealing a lot of her skin such as her stomach.

Naruto and Tenten were Twenty-One.

Speaking of Naruto, Tenten looked off at the distance In the water, seeing her blond boyfriend with long spiky hair dipping his head continuously In the Ocean trying to catch more breath, Increasing his lungs. Naruto wore a pair of trunks decorated with an orange background but dark flames which represented his Shinobi outfit he would usually where on missions, his body was tanned, had three whiskers like markings on each side of his cheek and had blue Cerulean eyes.

Tenten smiled at her Naruto.

She apparently got bored and told her boyfriend she was going on a stroll In the woods, he told her not to go too far away which was something she slightly laughed at, since It showed her he cared for her.

Tenten at first walked around In the forest where she soon seen something she didn't expect to see. A sand patch.

When Tenten first stepped on the sand she felt her feet meet the soft warm sand as It was welcomed to a nice relaxing mixture.

"This feels so nice." Tenten Said, as she started stepping In and out, In and out of the sand like rain.

When Tenten stepped her right foot In with the strongest step she can make, her leg sank Into the sand.

Tenten's eyes opened wide In confusion, as she saw her leg get sucked In but the other one was still over the surface. Tenten attempted to pull her leg out with everything she got, pouring power In her one remaining leg but nothing happened with the exception of her left leg sinking In the ground. Instead of trying to extract her leg out, Tenten decided to let sink In a little bit more so as to balance herself out from her awkward position.

"Man, Ughhh! This Is hard!" Tenten Groaned with a little Moan In her voice, as she looked down at her lower half which started to pressurise from the sand. "No time for that! I need to get out of here!" Tenten Said, as her face blushed a lot.

Tenten was up to her waist now, she placed both of her hands against the sand, and then she began counting, "Three…. Two…. One…. PUSH!". "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH!" Tenten Yelled out, as she pushed herself with everything she had, she laid on her back to stop herself from sinking further In.

"Quicksand, why did have to be Quicksand of all things In the forest?" Tenten Said, panting.

"Damn, I need to get out, but the suction Is too strong! NARUTO-KUN!" Tenten Yelled. "NARUTO-KUN!" Tenten Screamed, but no reply, her bellybutton had slide beneath the surface.

"Damn It, I don't know If he CAN hear me, goanna have to push myself out with everything I got!" Tenten Said, and then she places both of her hands on the edge and began screaming as loud as possible, feeling the sand slowly letting go of her, her stomach getting higher, but only by once centimetre. She stopped her screaming and let go, her body weight fell right back In.

"No good, It's too strong! If I have to get out, I need to lift three times my weight! Maybe the vines!" Tenten Said, as she looked up to see the vines were dangling over her head. "COME ON!" Tenten Yelled, as she reached her long arms towards the vine, but her finger tips could barely reach It. "GOT IT!" Tenten Yelled, as she finally grabbed the edge of a vine, she then reached her other arm to grab It, and began pulling herself, only for the vine to snap.

 **SNAP!** The vine broke.

"It's too weak! The vines are too weak to pull myself out with! OH NO!" Tenten Yelled, as she looked down at her breasts, which started to touch the surface of the quicksand, slightly bounced. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tenten Moaned, with a deep blush.

"Have to keep my arms above the surface at all costs, they are the only things that can reach IF Naruto-Kun can hear me!" Tenten Said, panic In her voice as she pulled her arms over her head to rest them, while her breasts slowly but surely sank beneath the surface.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tenten moaned some more, her breasts slowly slipping through the Quicksand. "Maybe they can save me!" Tenten Said. Tenten's breasts were fully submerged In a matter of a minute. "Maybe not!" Tenten Said. "NARUTO-KUN HELP ME!" Tenten Yelled.

Tenten was up to her neck, her shoulders disappeared In the sand, and her arms and head remained over the surface.

"NARUTO-KUN HELP!" Tenten Yelled, tilting her head backwards as the sand claimed her neck, tears flowing out of the Kunoichi's eyes. "I can't believe this Is how I' goanna die!" Tenten Said, twisting and turning and screwing her head to make sure It was over the surface. Tenten was up to her chin now.

"NARUTO-KUN HELP!" Tenten Yelled, but no reply from her blond boyfriend.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Tenten Yelled.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!" Tenten Yelled.

"After everything I've been through, Shinobi, attacks, Exams, and other things that tried to kill me and this Is how I die" Tenten Yelled.

"HELP ME NARUTO-KUN!" Tenten Yelled.

"No!" Tenten Said, In panic as her mouth finally sank through the surface, making her unable to scream for help anymore from her blond boyfriend.

Tenten's eyes had tears In them, tears that seek for help but no one around to help he, tears that pleaded for Naruto to save her. Her nose panted as It was the only source for air she could get, before It went down too. Tenten could look down to see the surface dangerously close to her eyes now, which forced them to look In the air for one last sight of the sky, before they finally went down.

Only Tenten's hair was remained with her arms, before they were pulled down as well.

Tenten's arms were pulled under never to be seen again. Before Naruto pulled her out, groaning as he pulled his girlfriend out.

"See Ten-Chan I would never leave you behind." Naruto Said with a Smile.

"Idiot, you were watching weren't you." Tenten Said, with a annoyed grunt.

"Could you blame me." Naruto Said.

"No now kiss me." Tenten Said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks dudes😊.


End file.
